<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Osiris's Curse by Amora0819</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513634">Osiris's Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amora0819/pseuds/Amora0819'>Amora0819</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Egypt, Angst with a Happy Ending, Curses, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scandalshipping, Suicide Attempt, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amora0819/pseuds/Amora0819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atem and Seto have been best friends and lovers since they were young, but Atem hides that he has a horrible, fatal curse from Seto, seeking treatment from a servant named Yugi so he wouldn't perish. Things start to unravel when Seto's jealousy becomes unbearable and he banishes Yugi from the palace.(Scandalshipping and No Major Character Death).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Priest Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Osiris's Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The priest watched as, one day after the next for two weeks straight, Atem was visited by that puny servant. What was his name again? Yugi, Seto’s arch nemesis. The boy could make the pharaoh smile in ways Seto could never dream. The priest also realized, with a sinking feeling, that Atem had been the happiest he had ever been during these past two weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What is that Yugi giving him? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What could it possibly be? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one answer that fit all the questions, all the mysteries: Atem and Yugi were being intimate. But...that couldn’t be it. Atem was Seto’s, wasn’t he? He had always been Seto’s. Nothing had changed between them. The pharaoh didn’t seem unhappy. He hadn’t said anything. He just...invited Yugi over one night, and then kept inviting him over every night. It wasn’t like Atem was ignoring the priest. Atem would still steal a quick kiss from Seto when no one was around, wake him up around Dawn just so they could make love or even cuddle a bit, hold his hand under the table whenever there was a meeting with the guardians, and order both their favorite breakfasts up to his room so they could eat together in the privacy of the Pharaoh’s chambers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, Atem was the best lover Seto could ever ask for, the best friend he had ever had, and the priest’s entire world, his everything. But...Seto was only human and he got weak, got insecure, started questioning their relationship. What else did Atem expect? He hadn’t even mentioned Yugi, even though Seto just </span>
  <b>knew</b>
  <span> he was still inviting the slave over every night. Questions filled the priest’s head about what they could be doing and whether Yugi was stealing Atem away from him, and whether he’d wake up one morning to Atem saying it was over forever. His heart stopped at that thought. It couldn’t happen. It just...couldn’t. He didn’t want to live without Atem’s warm smile or his quick kisses or his heart-warming laugh. He couldn’t…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on between you and that servant?” the brunette blurted out, unable to stop the words. His thoughts were driving him crazy. He needed to put a stop to them immediately or they’d devour him whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Please, just tell me it’s not what I think. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tell me he’s teaching you how to clean the bed sheets or something. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Please…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been eating breakfast silently in the pharaoh’s room, with Atem seeming to enjoy the meal while, across from him, the priest's mind was wreaking havoc on the brunette. Atem hand, which had been raising a falafel to his mouth, stopped in midair. His eyes snapped up to meet Seto’s, and he put the falafel down, tilting his head in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which servant? You’re going to have to be a bit more specific,” the pharaoh said, giving Seto an incredulous look. The priest huffed in annoyance, crossing his hands in front of his chest and glaring at the pharaoh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else could I be talking about? Your bed buddy, Atem! The one who trounses in and out of here so much you’d think you two were lovers!” Seto snapped, not blinking once through his rant. Atem smiled a bit once the priest was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. The High Priest is jealous over me. I’m flattered,” he said, then chuckled. Seto blushed furiously, though his anger levels went through the roof. He had never felt anguish like this before, not ever since Atem had stopped speaking to him for an entire month when they were ten. Seto hadn’t known what he had done to upset the prince at the time, but he vowed he would never allow them to be apart again. That didn’t mean Atem’s current reaction to his question wasn’t upsetting the priest. Worse, the pharaoh hadn’t answered him. Was that on purpose? Did Atem have something to hide? Was he doing something he felt ashamed of? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest couldn’t take it anymore. He slid his chair back from the table, then abruptly got up and turned towards the door. He was just about to exit the room when he felt two hands wrapping around his arm and holding him back. He could’ve easily yanked his arm out of Atem’s grip and stormed out of the room. After all, the pharaoh was a lot smaller than him, but Atem had an invisible type of power over him, one that made him bend to the pharaoh’s every whim, and the priest suspected that Atem knew that. The pharaoh was now looking up at him with wide, crimson eyes, drawing the priest in, apologizing for laughing, asking Seto to stay. So, how could the priest say no to that? He nodded slightly, then allowed Atem to drag him back into the room, seemingly hypothesized by the pharaoh, who was now straddling him on the bed and leaning down to kiss him. Seto quickly grabbed Atem’s chin, not allowing him to come near the priest’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still haven’t given me an answer. I’m waiting,” he said impatiently, then sat up, watching the pharaoh as he sat back over the priest’s thighs, looking like a mouse trapped in a maze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you even know about that?” Atem asked quietly, looking away from Seto. The priest raised a single eyebrow at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So, you weren’t planning on telling me about him at all? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And you still haven’t explained yourself…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were feeling a bit sick two weeks ago. I came up here to see if you needed anything, but the guards said you have someone over and didn’t want to be interrupted. I waited and saw him come out of the room. I approached him, but he didn’t say anything-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yugi’s mute. He wasn’t trying to be rude,” the pharaoh quickly defended the servant. That only made Seto more mad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What. Was. He. Doing. In. Here?” the priest hissed out, emphasizing every word, and glaring daggers at Atem, who squirmed under the attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ve been having headaches. He’s good with natural remedies,” the pharaoh said, a bit hesitant. He was a terrible liar. Seto already knew that. The priest knew he’d get his answer one way or another. It was either Atem would tell the truth, and it would be something small and insignificant that the priest had blown out of proportion...or the pharaoh would lie, as he did right now, and Seto would know that his king had betrayed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get off me,” the priest said firmly, after clearing his throat. He wasn’t about to cry. He hadn’t cried in a decade and a half, ever since he’d been brought to the palace. He wouldn’t start again now. Crying was useless. Atem was cheating on him. It was as simple as that. There was no use dwelling on it. It would serve him better to break every single item in his room, take his anger out, then come back and talk to his pharaoh when he was more level-headed. He’d forgive Atem eventually. He loved the king with all his heart; there was nothing Atem could do that Seto couldn't forgive, but the priest needed time and space to process what he’d just learned and the pharaoh didn’t seem in a hurry to let him go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No. Seto, please,” Atem begged, shaking his head and leaning over the priest once more, looking him in the eye, “don’t leave. We-we weren’t doing anything. I swear. I would never betray you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me the truth, or I’m going right now!” the priest said firmly. Atem winced at the harsh tone, then bit his quivering lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say,” the pharaoh said with a hushed tone, then gasped as the priest tightened his hold on him, rolling them over so Atem was laying on his back, then got off the bed and left the room, ignoring the pharaoh’s pleas for him to wait. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guardians had an important meeting that day and Atem didn’t show up. It wasn’t the first time he’d done this. Seto knew better than anyone that the pharaoh was the most sensitive guy in all the kingdom and any little thing could set him off. Seto would be the first to know. Atem had appointed him to the made-up position of “sub-pharaoh” and the High priest had been honored. Now, he was just annoyed. He didn’t mind taking over for Atem whenever his lover was under the weather, but, this time, Seto saw something he didn’t notice before; right after Atem’s guard had informed the priest of the need to take over, he rushed over to Yugi and the small servant followed him out of the meeting room, but not before giving the High Priest a judgmental look that quickly disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why is Atem asking for Yugi now? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why was Yugi looking at me like that?! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Does he know about us? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Did Atem tell him? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But...that wouldn’t make any sense…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why would he tell him?! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“High Priest? Shall we begin?” Shimon suddenly asked, snapping Seto out of his thoughts. The priest nodded, then began to speak. The meeting seemed to last forever. Seto internally sighed in relief when it was finally done and he could dismiss the guardians. He tried to maintain his normal pace as he walked up the halls and rounded the corner to reach the pharaoh’s room. He needed to get inside and kick Yugi out, then he needed to yell at Atem some more. He doesn’t get to do this. He doesn’t get to stick Priest Seto with all the work then invite Yugi over to comfort him. He doesn’t get to be comforted right now. He’s the one who cheated. He’s the one who betrayed their promises to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pharaoh asked not to be dis-” the guard in front of Atem’s room started, only to be interrupted by the door opening and Yugi’s little face sticking out. The small one put a finger up to his lips, gesturing that the guards should keep quiet because the pharaoh was asleep. The guards both smiled and nodded instantly, while Seto scoffed, more irritated than he had ever been before as Yugi retreated into the room once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What business does he have in there if Atem is already asleep? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GET OUT AND LET ME TALK TO HIM! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a cute little guy, isn’t he? You think he and the pharaoh will get married? He’s so nurturing. He’s bound to be a bearer,” Seto heard one of the guards say once he turned to leave the hallway. His heart sank into his stomach at the thought, but he continued to walk back to his room as if he had heard nothing, plastering on his emotionless emotion, which he has mastered over the years. The expression fell as soon as he walked into his chambers. He was so deep in thought, he didn’t even notice that there was another person in the room, a servant cleaning it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” the servant asked softly. Seto’s head snapped up and his eyes met Joey’s hone-colored, concerned ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I am perfectly fine,” the priest said, then cursed himself internally for choking on the last word. Joey’s expression softened even more and he stepped closer to the priest, so close that Seto felt the blonde’s breath on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps there’s something I can do to make it better?” the servant asked suggestively, moving his lips even closer. Seto closed his eyes. Deep down, he knew he should shake his head, say no, or give any sign that he didn’t want this, but he couldn’t. A lump had formed in his throat at the thought that Atem and Yugi might be doing something similar back in the pharaoh’s room. It was only when Joey’s tongue licked the priest’s lips that Seto snapped out of his stupor, and he pushed the blonde away so violently that Joey fell to the ground with a thud, grimacing at what they had just done. It was all wrong. He wanted Atem to be doing this, not Joey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out, now!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, glaring at the servant. Joey gulped, nodded, then raced out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Seto heard whispers in the hall and walked out to make sure no one knew what had happened. It was then that he was met with his worst nightmare. Joey was shaking as he walked away, whispering things to Yugi, who was rubbing the blonde’s back in a comforting manner. The small one’s purple head turned back, his wide eyes met Seto’s, and the priest knew that he was in trouble. One of them would tell Atem and then...He didn’t want to think about what the pharaoh might do. Sure, Seto had his suspicions about Atem cheating on him, but they were just assumptions. The priest had been in the wrong; he had kissed a servant and was caught, and Atem might just be furious enough to end things between them, which would destroy Seto completely. He needed Atem more than he needed the air he breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guards!” the priest called loudly, not thinking his next move through. Joey and Yugi had walked away, and he needed to stop them both from telling Atem what had occured. Yugi couldn’t speak, but he must have some sort of way to communicate. If he harbored any feelings for the pharaoh like Seto suspected, this would be his ticket to get the priest removed from the picture once and for all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, the priest’s two guards showed up in front of his door, and Seto calmly instructed them to change both Yugi and Joey’s positions immediately, for them to become pyramid servants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did the Pharaoh-” one of the guards started, but Seto quickly cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pharaoh put me in charge of his duties for the day, and what I say should be done!” he said firmly, his heart beating out of his chest, though he refused to show his fear. The guards worshipped Yugi. They didn’t want to see him go. They might even go to Atem before doing anything, which would make the whole process an utter failure on Seto’s side. Not only will he have to explain why he gave such an order, he would also have to admit that he had taken advantage of the position Atem gave him, the position the pharaoh had trusted him with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two guards gave him a puzzled look, but nodded nonetheless and left to collect the two servants, at which point the priest slammed his door closed and collapsed on his bed. Ammit would surely eat his soul after his death; what he had done was unthinkable. He had taken advantage of the privilege that the pharaoh had given him. Atem might be the most merciful and forgiving pharaoh that Kemet had ever seen, but that didn’t mean Seto would be off the hook. Other pharaohs did this often, let their personal feelings cloud their judgement, took advantage of their position, caused pain upon innocent individuals. Atem was the only one who had never done such a thing. And, up until a second ago, Seto didn’t think he would, either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What have I done? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest bit his lip as his entire body trembled. He didn’t even know how to answer that question. He had acted impulsively. Perhaps his love for Atem would tip Ma’at’s scales in his favor? Perhaps the gods will deem him a love-sick fool instead of a traitor to the throne and a High Priest who took advantage of his position? That is the case, after all. He didn’t mean to betray Atem. This wouldn’t affect the pharaoh at all, in fact. It’s just one little wrongdoing, a tiny sin that would save his relationship with Atem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem was the best thing that ever happened to Seto. Up until Yugi entered the picture, Seto and Atem were inseparable, except for that month apart when they were ten; they spent every waking moment together, and sometimes even slept together and left the room early so no one would notice. Atem was Seto’s soulmate. The High Priest never took that lightly. He had been weak. He didn’t have time to think before Joey was kissing him. He didn’t know what he was doing. Perhaps he should explain all that to the pharaoh and hope his soul would be saved? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock sounded through Seto’s chambers and snapped him out of his thoughts. Immediately, he imagined the worst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Had the guards asked Atem first? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may enter,” Seto said with the calmest tone he could muster. At a very young age, his father, his biological father, had taught Seto: “A fish gets caught only when it opens its mouth. Don’t you dare be a fool and do the same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the priest’s surprise, Atem, himself, entered the room, with a huge smile on his face, the sparkle in his crimson eyes enough to make all of Seto’s problems seem non-existent. How long had the priest been thinking about what he had done? Seto looked to the window and saw that the sun had long gone. He’d been hauled up in his room for hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I still come in?” Atem asked nervously. Seto immediately nodded. He was in no position to say no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? Did my duties tire you out?” the pharaoh asked, frowning a bit and looking concerned. He walked to the High Priest’s bed and sat down next to Seto, pressing the back of his hand against the priest’s forehead, then he frowned deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel a little warm,” he murmured, suddenly sounding sad. Seto moved the pharaoh’s hand to his cheek, looking into those beautiful crimson eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel guilty,” he whispered, not looking away. He wouldn’t be a coward about this. Atem needed to punish him somehow. Seto had betrayed him. But, surprisingly, the pharaoh shook his head and gave the priest a quick kiss, never letting go of his cheek, then rested his forehead against Seto’s, speaking softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I know it looks bad, but you know I can’t lie to you. Please believe me. I would never cheat on you, Seto. I love you so much. We promised to be together forever. I am not going back on my word. The only reason I lied this morning is to protect Yugi’s privacy, not my own. I swear. If Yugi would let me, I’d tell you everything. But, I would never betray you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest internally sighed in relief. Atem didn’t know what he had done. Maybe it would be alright. It was nothing. It’s not like servants in the pyramids get treated harshly. It won’t matter for Yugi and Joey. It won’t matter for Atem and Seto. All that mattered is that the pharaoh and the priest stay together, just as they had promised as children when they exchanged gold bracelets that were engraved with each other’s names on the inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you, my love.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards continued to approach Seto every single day for another week, every time asking for the same thing: take over for Atem. The priest was starting to get frustrated. He hadn’t seen Atem for six days straight. They had never gone this long without meeting! He missed the pharaoh so much. His entire life felt dull without Atem, and he sometimes couldn’t sleep as a result. His bed was too empty. His breakfasts were too lonely. His meetings were too boring. His walks were too quiet. His baths were missing the lavender flowers that Atem had always added to the water for scent. Every single second of his waking life somehow reminded him that Atem wasn’t beside him, and it made him feel even emptier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everytime he approached the pharaoh’s chambers, the guards would inform him that Atem didn’t want to be disturbed. It was just like that month they had spent apart as kids. Atem didn’t want to talk to him. But...he thought they were fine now. Didn’t they make up? Why wasn’t the pharaoh attending to his duties or meeting Seto or leaving his room at all?! Who brought him his food? Who washed his sheets? Who drew his baths? Who was checking on him?! The questions, once again, drove Seto crazy, as did the strange timing of the pharaoh’s ‘illness.’ It couldn’t have anything to do with Yugi being away, could it? Could the pharaoh have cared about the servant that much?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one way to draw Atem out of his room. The pharaoh had a weak spot for the civilians of Kemet. He often stayed up late thinking of ways to make their lives better. He had even distributed the gold in his tomb evenly to all the citizens, an action which was horrifying for many of the guardians, but Atem nonetheless insisted that he didn’t need luxuries in his resting place. Later, in private, he had told Seto that he did want one golden item in his tomb: the bracelet he wore with Seto’s name on it. The priest couldn’t stop smiling for days after that and Atem teased him for it mercilessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What happened to us? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem would come out if the people of Kemet needed him to, if there was no one available to take the pharaoh’s place, if Seto were to just say no if asked to take over. So, that’s exactly what he did the next morning when the guards came to escort him to the pharaoh’s throne for judging criminals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell the pharaoh ‘no’,” he said firmly, ignoring the wide-eyed stares of the guards, “Don’t tell him I refused. Tell him I said ‘no’ and will continue to say no until he shows himself to me and I can see that he’s not dead in there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both the guards gulped, silently fighting each other with their eyes, struggling to see which one of them will defy the priest who was defying the pharaoh. Seto just loved to watch them squirm after all those times they had denied him access to Atem’s room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“High Priest, with all due respect, the pharaoh has instructed us that he is not to be disturbed,” one of them said hesitantly, looking at the floor. Seto smirked, stepping back into his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then tell him through the door and let him know I am in my room if he wishes to take it up with me. That will be all,” the priest said, already shutting the door in the servants’ faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto counted until thirty from the moment he closed the door to the moment someone knocked on it. He smiled to himself in victory. No one knew the pharaoh like he did. Only this would’ve drawn him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” he said loudly and clearly, leaning back against the headboard in his bed clothes. He wanted to annoy Atem like the pharaoh had been annoying him. His smile dropped the moment the pharaoh entered the room. His cheeks were sunk, his clothes had grown too big for him, and there were bags under his eyes, which were red-rimmed and dull. Atem looked about ready to collapse. Had he eaten </span>
  <b>anything</b>
  <span> the past week? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto, this isn’t funny. I am very ill and cannot attend to my duties. Why would you refuse to work if you’re able?” Atem asked quietly, looking the priest in the eye. The light in his crimson eyes had vanished, only to be replaced by a certain emptiness that Seto could relate to. The priest wanted to feed the pharaoh immediately, to bring him to Isis, to nurse him back to health. He couldn’t stand to see his Atem like this. But, when he opened his mouth, a sudden wave of pure fury took over his senses and he no longer wanted to care for the pharaoh. Atem wasn’t a child. He knew he should eat and take care of himself. This wasn’t acceptable. The pharaoh couldn’t just starve himself, call himself ill, then throw everything onto Seto again. He had done it countless times, but the priest couldn’t take it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re asking why I am not attending to my duties when I am in perfectly good health?” Seto snapped, sarcasm seeping through his words, “That seems like an ironic question coming from you, isn’t it? Aren’t you the one who does this a million times a year?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem looked slightly hurt by the statement, then sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emotional pain is worse than physical pain for me, Seto. You </span>
  <b>know</b>
  <span> that. You-you said you understood-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I understand is that you’ve started to take my presence for granted. All the other pharaohs didn’t have someone to take over for them and they were just fine,” Seto hissed out. Atem seemed to deflate at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never take you for granted, my love. I am sorry you feel that way. What would it take for you to take over for another week?” the pharaoh asked with a shaky voice, his lip quivering. Seto froze in place. He wanted to wipe the tears off Atem’s cheeks, but also to slap some sense into him, and he would surely do the latter if he allowed himself to get closer to the pharaoh. He thought about Atem’s question. He had only wanted to see the pharaoh to make sure he was alright. But, now that Atem was here...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to bring you breakfast every day from now on and you </span>
  <b>will</b>
  <span> eat it. Otherwise, I refuse to take over for you,” the priest said firmly, then watched as Atem nodded and left the room in a hurry. As the strange episode left Seto, the priest only felt the guilt it had caused. There was something wrong with the pharaoh. It was good to get him to eat, but he needed to actually talk to him! He needed to know what was wrong with his Atem. Why had he acted so cruelly in the first place? Was this some temper issue that was only choosing to make itself known at the worst possible timing in the world? He needed to apologize now, but, of course, the second he arrived in front of Atem’s room, the guards gave him the same sentence, with a twist at the end that made Seto’s heart ache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pharaoh has asked not to be disturbed, especially by you.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest brought Atem three meals every day for the first four days, but wasn’t allowed into the pharaoh’s chambers even once. He found that, as he neared Atem’s room, all he wanted to do was burst into the place and yell at the pharaoh some more, snap him out of it. He was afraid of these strange urges that came down upon him whenever he was near his love. He didn’t want to hurt Atem. He didn’t want to yell at him or make him feel guilty, but Seto’s body was screaming at him to do it, to put the pharaoh in his place. He ignored the urge and started sending different servants with Atem’s meals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hatred grew as the priest went into the marketplace, an activity that Atem used to do daily. Seto would only do it weekly, maximum. He didn’t like commoners and he didn’t care if it made him seem arrogant. The people in the marketplace were nosy, obnoxious, and smelly. The space, itself, was too crowded for the priest to move easily. He constantly bumped into others on his way. The most surprising, and annoying, part of the whole endeavour was when one person shouted out that ‘someone from the palace’ was among them. Before Seto knew it, he was surrounded. It seemed every single person within a ten-kilometer radius had left their posts and activities, and were now around Seto, asking about their pharaoh’s well-being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does he have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he try lotus leaves? That sometimes does the trick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When will he visit us again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, news had gotten out about Atem being sick. Seto was shocked at how scared the civilians of Kemet were at the notion that their pharaoh wasn’t well. Some of them were crying as they asked the priest what ails Atem. Others were frantic and seemed desperate to be reassured that their king was coming back to see them. Some betrayed no emotion, but kept suggesting various ‘proven’ herbal remedies. The majority of the mob threw things at Seto and begged him to deliver them to the pharaoh. They were get-well letters, herbal teas, jewelry, and some food. Before long, the priest held a bag in his hand that contained items worth more than any individual one of those commoners could ever hope to make over their lifetime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They seem to love Atem almost as much as I do. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough!” he finally said loudly, his voice echoing through the crowd, “Go back to your posts, now! I’ve come to see if there were complaints of crime among you, not to act as some messenger servant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though many of the commoners protested, the mob quickly dispersed. The priest then continued to stop at every small shop and ask if anything amiss happened over the past week. The shop owners glared at the priest and grumbled “no” under their breath. Seto yelled at the first three who did it, but quickly found that he was outnumbered. It was mostly the younger owners and servants who did it, but some older individuals looked ready to beat him to the ground as well. None of them were doing anything threatening, but, somehow, the priest felt himself subjected to some kind of silent revolt within the marketplace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What’s wrong with these people? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for the disrespect, my High Priest,” an elder woman told him once she saw the look of confusion over his face, “The current pharaoh has truly touched the hearts of our youth. They don’t mean to treat you badly. They are just worried. I believe Kemet’s worst nightmare in this time is our pharaoh’s death.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That’s my worst nightmare, too. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” the priest declared loudly, looking around the marketplace, “I’ll take your stupid gifts back to the pharaoh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud cheer almost made Seto jump up. Everyone around him scrambled to get their gifts back into one big bag, then a small boy handed it to the priest with a smile. The priest rolled his eyes, but, on the inside, he was smiling, knowing that these presents would cheer his Atem up. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest was surprised upon returning to the palace to find Atem sitting on his bed, waiting for him. The pharaoh looked worse than he had the week earlier. Seto’s heart sank. He hated seeing his love in so much pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you eat anything I left for you?” Seto hissed, then jerked back at his own tone. He hadn’t meant to sound that harsh. Why had he said it like that? He didn’t want Atem to feel guilty for not eating. He just wanted to understand why…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ate some of it,” the pharaoh said in a small voice, “I tried to eat the rest, but...I just couldn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Seto let out a dark chuckle and threw the bag of presents right next to Atem’s feet. The pharaoh looked up with a confused expression, but there were tears flowing down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please spare me the conversation about your ‘Emotional pain’, Atem! You’re the pharaoh of Kemet! You can have anything and everything you want. You don’t have any pain! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start helping the kingdom that you clearly don’t care enough about to take care of yourself!” the priest snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop speaking. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stupid priest, you’re making everything worse! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More than anything in the world, Seto wanted to stop speaking, to stop blaming and criticizing Atem. His love looked completely devastated at Seto’s words, but spoke rather calmly, looking at the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I actually wanted to speak to you about that-” he started, but was cut off by the priest’s hissing. Seto couldn’t help it. He was just so </span>
  <b>angry</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you resuming your position?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem shook his head slowly, still not looking at Seto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we have nothing to speak about,” the priest said dismissively, “God, I don’t even know why I’m covering for you anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem looked up, his wet Crimson eyes meeting Seto’s icy blue ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you love me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If there is one thing I hate more than anything else in this world is a man who cannot take some god-forsaken responsibility. You know that better than anyone,” he gritted out, then turned his back on Atem. He gasped when he felt the pharaoh embrace him from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Seto. I know. I didn’t come to talk about these things. We don’t even have to talk about anything. I just-I miss you so much. Could I stay here with you until tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something dark and cold made itself known in Seto’s chest. Any love for Atem he had was suddenly replaced by absolute loathing. He turned around and pushed the pharaoh away, yelling at the top of his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what planet you’re living on, Atem, but you’re mad if you think I still harbor any type of feelings for you or that our relationship will proceed-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that,” Atem said frantically, cutting him off. Seto frowned and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. You’ve turned your back on your kingdom and your lover countless times before, Atem. Now, it’s time I do the same to you. I expect to see you at tomorrow’s meeting because I sure as hell won’t be running it for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem was mouthing “no” to himself as if that would negate Seto’s words. He looked at the floor before he spoke again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t leave me alone tonight,” he whispered. Seto took off the golden bracelet he had worn around his wrist since he was a child, on the inside of which the word “ATEM” was engraved, and he threw it at the pharaoh’s feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your stupid bracelet back and leave, you sorry excuse of a pharaoh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem’s large eyes stared at Seto for a few seconds, pleading with the priest to take it back, but Seto didn’t. He watched as a look of understanding and acceptance came over Atem’s face before the pharaoh bent down to pick up the bracelet, looked back at Seto one last time, whispered “When it stops affecting you, I hope you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me, my love,” then walked out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Seto to snap out of it. He had just gotten into bed when the strange feeling left him completely, replaced by concern and love for his Atem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What have I done?! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest threw the covers off his body and got out of bed, already trying to come up with anything he could say to Atem to justify his horrible behavior. It was only when he decided to wing it that he realized he wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near Atem. The guards wouldn’t let him into the pharaoh’s chambers. He needed an excuse to get by them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The crown! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem had left both his crown and millennium item in Seto’s room before he’d walked out. Why had he even taken them off? It didn’t matter. The priest could just talk the guards into letting him by saying he needed to deliver the items to the pharaoh. Seto grabbed both items and sprinted to Atem’s room, not caring who sees him in such an unpresentable state. Atem’s devastated and empty expressions came into his mind and his lover’s last words echoed constantly in his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“When it stops affecting you, I hope you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me, my love.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What did he mean? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest was surprised to find, when he arrived in front of Atem’s door, that the guards weren’t there. He had no time to question why that was; he just felt grateful about not having to explain why he was there. He didn’t think he could form words right now. His concern over his lover...ex-lover had tripled as he ran through the halls. Atem didn’t just look ill; he looked like he was dying. What the hell was going on? Seto needed to know what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I won’t get angry this time. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I need to control myself. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I can’t hurt him again. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He already looks so...broken. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atem?” the priest whispered as he entered the dark room. He squinted as best he could, but couldn’t make out anything in front of him. He hadn’t even taken four full steps into the room before he tripped on something and fell in a puddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>For the love of Ra! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Millennium pendant, light the way! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto was surprised when the item actually obeyed him. He had just been thinking about the command. He didn’t even say it out loud and it occurred. Why? Didn’t it just obey Atem’s orders? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest’s question left his mind in an instant when he looked down at where he had fallen to see an expanding pool of blood, which he traced back to what he had tripped over: his lover, the source of the blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>NO! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto immediately threw himself at the pharaoh, his eyes running over every inch of Atem’s body. At first, he thought the pharaoh had tripped and cut his head badly, but, with a sinking heart, Seto realized that wasn’t the case. Both of Atem’s wrists were slashed, two jagged, vertical cuts were open down his arms and bleeding excessively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” the priest whispered, half to himself, half to Atem, covering both of the cuts with his hands, which he clenched around the cuts in a failed attempt to stop the flow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” he screamed in panic once he realized his strategy wasn’t working, “Why would you do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest knew how to handle injuries and wounds. He </span>
  <b>knew</b>
  <span> what to do, but his mind was blank. He couldn’t remember the methods. He couldn’t think about a single thing other than the fact that Atem, his entire world, his everything was </span>
  <b>dying </b>
  <span>in front of him and he was too useless to stop it. The thought made him want to lie down and leave the world as well. He shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Think. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What did Isis say about deep cuts? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>As fast as he could, the priest removed one of the hands from Atem’s arms and used it to tear his shirt into thirds, letting the pieces fall around him. He then took a piece and wrapped it tightly around the wound, tying it carefully so it wouldn’t fall away. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding when the blood flow stopped entirely, and proceeded to do the same thing to the opposite arm. As soon as he was done, he grabbed Atem and brought him into an embrace, surprised by how thin he had gotten. It was only then that everything that had happened flashed into Seto’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Emotional pain is worse than physical pain for me.’ </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘I thought you understood.’ </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘You don’t mean it.’ </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘I really am sick.’ </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Please don’t leave me alone tonight…’ </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry, my love. I’ve failed you so badly...but, if you wake up, I promise I’ll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. Just...you need to wake up, alright? I don’t want to live without you,” he whispered in Atem’s ear, then lifted the pharaoh to bring him to the bed. The clothes he had tied around the pharaoh’s wrists were starting to turn red. He needed to close up the wounds, but...he didn’t want to leave Atem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He’ll be gone forever if you don’t move! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What’s wrong with you?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Get the healing potion, now! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how much Seto scolded himself for not acting faster, he couldn’t take a single step. How could he ever leave Atem alone after this? Every time he so much as blinked, he saw the same scene all over again: Atem being depressed, coming to him for help, being turned away, slitting his wrists, bleeding on the ground, and almost dying. No. Seto couldn't leave the pharaoh. He searched every inch of the chambers until he finally found a potion that has similar effects and would close Atem’s wounds. The priest got on the bed, sat the pharaoh up, then tilted his head back, but he couldn’t get him to drink anything. As soon as he brought the potion vial up to the pharaoh’s lips, Atem pierced them shut and moved his head to the side to get his lips away from the vial. Seto smiled despite himself. If Atem was already awake, then he hadn’t lost that much blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto tried to bring the vial back to the pharaoh’s mouth, but Atem twisted away again. It was only after the third time they did this that the priest realized what was happening. The pharaoh knew exactly what the potion was...he didn’t want to be saved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop fighting me!” Seto demanded, too panicked to try to speak gently, “Open your mouth, Atem! Please!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only then that the pharaoh opened his wet, sad, crimson eyes and stared directly at Seto. The priest looked back with a smile and brought the vial to Atem’s mouth, pleading with his blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Please…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Please!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, with what must have been superhuman strength, Atem raised his hand and slapped away the vial, which shattered on the ground next to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave me,” he whispered, still looking at Seto, “I don’t want to live like this anymore. Please, I can’t. I-I didn’t think it would be this bad, but...Everything is so horrible. Even if you save me now, you’ll hate me again once I wake up. If you have any love for me left, you won’t do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest didn’t have time to react to the words. He didn’t even have time to process them. He didn’t care what Atem thought or what he was saying. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but the fact that he could lose the love of his life. He needed to get another potion, but...he couldn't leave the pharaoh alone. With the way he was speaking, Atem was bound to untie the clothes around his wrist and bleed to death before the priest came back with the vial. No. He needed to take Atem with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miraculously, the pharaoh had lost consciousness by the time Seto set him on his own bed. It was also a miracle that no one saw him carrying Atem through the halls. He hurriedly found the vial, tilted Atem’s head back again, then poured the potion’s content down the pharaoh’s throat, sighing in relief when blood stopped seeping through the clothes tied around Atem’s wrists. The priest kissed the side of the pharaoh’s head, murmuring in his ear in case Atem could hear him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fix it. Whatever it is, I’ll fix all of it. I’ll kill every single person who brings a bad thought into your head. I’ll hurt anyone who dares question your capabilities. I’ll find a cure for whatever ails you. Please, Atem, don’t ever try to leave me again, not like this. I couldn’t bear it if you did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Seto reached down to hold the pharaoh’s hands, he noticed, for the first time, that Atem had a death grip around an object, but that his grip had loosened when he fell unconscious. The priest gently removed the blood-stained item from his lover’s hand, and his heart stopped. He knew exactly what it was, had worn it around his wrist for the past 16 years, and only taken it off that night, when…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘You don’t have any pain! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start helping the kingdom that you clearly don’t care enough about to take care of yourself!’ </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘you’re mad if you think I still harbor any type of feelings for you or that our relationship will proceed’ </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Take your stupid bracelet back and leave, you sorry excuse of a pharaoh.’ </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem had intended to die while clutching at the bracelet that Seto so viciously threw at his king’s feet. The priest didn’t think he could ever forgive himself. He had truly thought that Atem was faking. How foolish of him to think that. He should’ve known it was something serious, should’ve been right by Atem’s side, should’ve ignored the guards who claimed the king didn’t want to be disturbed. Seto should’ve held the king close and comforted him, not insulted him and sent him away….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silent tears rolled down the priest’s cheeks before Seto noticed and quickly wiped them away. Tears were for the weak. He needed to be strong right now, for Atem. Even if the king hated him in the morning, he’d stay by Atem’s side forever, taking care of him, as a High Priest and lover should. Seto brought the pharaoh closer to his body until Atem was sleeping soundly right on top of Seto’s chest. It was the only way the priest could feel the pharaoh’s heartbeat and make sure he was alright, that he was alive. Seto’s eyes remained open nonetheless, the priest determined not to blink an eye during the night, lest Atem wake up and need him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his determination, Seto found himself fast asleep after one second of resting his eyes. He woke up to the most frightening event he could imagine; the pharaoh wasn’t in the room anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atem!” he yelled as he rushed into the bathroom without bothering to knock. No one was in there, either. The priest immediately ran out of the room and through the hall, his heart beating through his chest as he telepathically begged Atem to be alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Please, be okay! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Please! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atem?!” he yelled once again as he stormed into the pharaoh’s chambers, the guards, thankfully, having not yet returned from breakfast. The king was on his hands and knees on the floor, a bucket with reddish water next to him, scrubbing furiously at the puddle of blood in front of him. The pharaoh’s crimson eyes met Seto’s blue, icy ones. They held more sorrow in them than the priest had ever seen. Atem quickly looked back at the ground and continued to scrub, saying nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to do that,” Seto said gently, not knowing what else to say. Atem looked up for a split-second and gave him a half-smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I could call a servant to do it,” the king said, then laughed half-heartedly, apparently trying to lighten the mood. Seto gritted his teeth. There was nothing funny about the situation. Not. At. All! Atem seemed to sense the priest’s mood, like he always had, and hurried to apologize. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, High Priest, for what I said now and...what happened last night. Thank you for saving me. It would’ve been a grave mistake for me to pass and leave the kingdom without a ruler-” Atem started, twisting the sponge so the blood would fall into the bucket and the sponge would be absorbent again. His words were interrupted by the priest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s-that’s not why I did it! That’s not why I saved you!” Seto said frantically. He didn’t understand why Atem was acting so professionally towards him. His lover was using the same fake tone he always used during royal gatherings or meetings or in the throne room. Why was he using it with Seto? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regardless of the reason, I thank you, High Priest. You’re dismissed,” Atem said firmly, going back on his hands and knees to continue scrubbing the floor. Seto ignored his lover’s weird command, and went on instinct, grabbing another sponge and dropping to his knees in front of the pharaoh, scrubbing at the blood as well. The pharaoh looked up with a strange expression that the priest couldn’t decipher. Atem was either confused, annoyed, or touched by what Seto was doing, or a mixture of all three. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said you’re dis-missed,” the kind repeated, his voice breaking as he said the last word. Seto’s heart broke with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Talk to me…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Please</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saved you because I can’t stand not having you in my life! I need you, and I am not leaving you, ever. I don’t know why I ever spent a second away from you in the first place. You need to find a new sub-pharaoh, Atem, because, from now on, I’ll be here taking care of you every time you’re feeling ill and I am not taking no for an answer,” the priest said, looking his pharaoh in the eye. He needed Atem to know how serious he was about this. He could never risk losing his lover again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pharaoh grimaced, then sniffled lightly, looking away, then he said the most heart-breaking sentence Seto had ever heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t seem to want to be around me last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem jerked in Seto’s arms when the priest suddenly lunged forward and hugged the pharaoh so tightly, he was afraid his king might break. Seto buried his face in his lover’s wild hair, pleading for forgiveness, not caring that he was being too open and vulnerable for his own liking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what came over me, my love. I will spend the rest of my life feeling remorse over what I said to you. I didn’t mean any of it! You have to believe me. Look,” Seto pleaded, pulling away from his king for a split-second to show Atem that he was wearing his bracelet again, “You gave this to me and we promised we’d be together forever. I still want that, still want you, more than I’ve ever wanted anything else in my life. It’s always been that way, Atem. You’re not just everything to me, my love; you’re the only thing that matters in this whole world and I’ll never forgive myself for what I said to you. I don’t hate you. I don’t want to break-up. I don’t think you’re a disgrace. I don’t know why I said any of that. It-it was a bout of insanity. I don’t know how else to explain it. I-I love you so much. When I saw you on the floor last night-I-If I couldn’t save you, I would’ve joined you for sure-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that,” Atem whispered shakingly. Seto continued either way, grabbing the pharaoh’s hands and squeezing them tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true. Please, say you believe me, th-that I haven’t ruined things between us,” he begged, bringing the pharaoh’s hands to his lips and kissing the back of each one lovingly. He heard Atem sigh at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you. I-I knew, even as you were saying those things, that you didn’t mean them. After all, we’d been so happy together. But...then I started to doubt myself. I started to think everything you were saying was true and that-that you were just with me because you didn’t have the heart to say it to my face. I started to think you didn’t love me at all. What happened last night...It wasn’t your fault, alright? It was mine. I-I just have bad thoughts sometimes and-and I don’t want you to hate me for real.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Seto smiled a bit at that. His lover was the kindest, most forgiving person in the universe. Only Atem would reassure Seto after the priest spent the previous night yelling at him and telling him he hated him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could never hate you, my love,” he said, then revelled in the smile that spread across Atem’s face, the first real one he’d seen in weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you,” Atem whispered. Seto immediately complied. The king would often say these words to the priest, then kiss him, and ask “Did you like it?” when Seto opened his eyes again. It was horribly sappy, but Seto loved it...not that he’d ever admit that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, though, Seto wasn’t met with a kiss, but a strange weight around his neck, then in his hands. He traced the objects, his eyes snapping open immediately once he recognized what they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atem, What is the meaning of this?” Seto asked breathlessly, fear clutching at his heart. The only reason he could think of as to why his lover would give him his puzzle and crown would be…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like you to take the throne. You’d make a great pharaoh, a better one than I was or could ever hope to be. I know you didn’t mean what you said, Seto, but it was the truth. Deep down, you know it is. That’s why you said it in the first place. It wasn’t some strange insanity that descended upon you. I believe your love for me is clouding your judgement. Otherwise, you would’ve suggested I be removed from the throne years ago. You’ve somehow stopped seeing my flaws altogether-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you?!” Seto yelled, then covered his mouth instantly. He didn’t want to yell at Atem ever again, but he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn’t keep listening to his love speak about himself so harshly. None of what Atem was saying about himself was even true. The priest cleared his throat, then continued in a calmer tone, “I am your High Priest, the best one that this kingdom has ever seen. All the guardians believe so, and, up until recently, I thought you did as well. If you truly believe what you’ve said about me, you must not think so highly of me, Atem. A High Priest’s most valuable trait is his ability to see things objectively. My vision isn’t clouded, my love, but something is impairing yours if you believe you haven’t done your duties well. Your people love you so much, I almost got pummeled by them in the market just for refusing to update them about the status of your illness. When your father fell ill as pharaoh, the people couldn’t have cared less. They were crying their eyes out just at the notion that you were in pain. Your guardians asked about your health everyday. All the guards and servants have been down ever since you left your post. They grumble at me whenever I talk to them. No one wants me or anyone else, my pharaoh. They want you. I know it. I’m your High Priest; you should trust my judgement.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest took a deep breath before continuing, trying to get his emotions under control. How could he not blame himself for what Atem had tried to do? The pharaoh was falling apart because of what he said! He actually believed all the nonsense that had come out of Seto’s mouth the night earlier, was even giving up the throne because of it. The priest needed to fix that immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As your lover, though...I-I can’t, Atem. I’d do anything to make you happy, you know that...but this? I can never sit on your throne, my love. I can never- command your people. I can’t sleep in your chambers or wear your crown, especially if you don’t plan on staying in the palace. I would feel as though I’m betraying you. You’re my entire world, Atem. Why don’t you understand that? When you stopped talking to me when we were ten, I-I was upset all the time. I didn’t want to do anything or go anywhere without you, and I don’t want to do that now, either. Please-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have Osiris’s Curse!” Atem suddenly blurted, like he had been waiting his whole life to say it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto’s eyes widened. He was sure he had heard wrong. There was no way...This couldn’t be. Osiris’s Curse was the rarest illness in the kingdom. It was only rumored to affect horrible people who deserved to be tortured by the gods both in life and in the afterlife. It repels everyone around so that the person afflicted feels completely alone and hated. It makes food taste horrible, daily tasks seem overwhelming, enjoyable activities feel useless...it drains a person’s will to live until they snap and kill themselves. The gods would never do that to the pharaoh. Atem was the kindest, sweetest, most merciful and forgiving person in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked breathlessly, then continued when the king gave no response, “No, you don’t. It was just a bad day, Atem. I said bad things to you, and you-you got upset. It was nothing more than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the pharaoh said nothing, only shaking his head slowly at the priest, another explanation made itself known to Seto. Though it would be cruel for Atem to be faking such an illness, it would be better than him actually having it. He had to ask…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you punishing me? It’s alright if you are. Just take it back. Please. I won’t be upset.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem’s eyes widen at the notion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do such a thing?” he asked, clearing his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re still upset. B-because I said horrible things to you, and you have a right to be upset,” the priest shouted, yanking his hair in frustration, “you’d punish me this way because it’s the cruelest, because I hurt you so deeply yesterday and you want to hurt me back. A-and you know! You know the worst way to hurt me is to tell me such a thing, because you know it’s my worst nightmare to discover that you’re suffering in such a way- that you’re dying and that I can’t do anything abou-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto clamped his mouth shut when the pharaoh, with shaking hands, opened the clasps at the top of his shirt and let the cloth fall to the floor, looking away from Seto. The priest felt more tears run down his own cheeks when he saw the black spot on Atem’s chest, right over his heart, and the blackness seeping through the veins of his lover’s body, pumping the illness everywhere, ensuring he’d suffer more and more until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’ll find someone else, Seto,” Atem said, his crimson eyes wet as well, “And they’ll be able to make you happy again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest threw himself at the pharaoh, screaming in anguish, whilst burying his face in Atem’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one else will make me happy...I won’t find anyone else. I don’t want to. I only want you,” he murmured, then opened his eyes to see Osiris, himself, standing in Atem’s room, watching them closely. Seto immediately shielded the pharaoh from the god and pointed his millennium rod at Osiris, though he knew neither would help against a god. He couldn’t do anything! He continued to yell, “You’re not taking him, you hear me?! I’m not letting you take him! Lift the curse from him, immediately!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto!” Atem shrieked from behind him, “You can’t demand things from him! Forgive him, Lord Osiris. He’s just in shock. Can you give me one more day with him before I have to leave?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard me! Lift the curse,” Seto said firmly, trying not to imagine what Atem Meant by “leave” and continuing to point his rod at the god, who nodded at Atem’s words, then disappeared from the room entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest didn’t know how long he had stood there, with his rod pointed at empty space, and his eyes unfocused and looking at the floor. He didn’t consciously decide to freeze. He just couldn’t move, trying to process everything that was happening around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A day…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That’s how long I get with Atem before he dies. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That’s how long the gods have given me. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It’s nothing. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I want an entire lifetime...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest didn’t even know when Atem had moved him to the bed and sat him down, but when he came out of his stupor, he was being cuddled by the pharaoh, who looked more worried than Seto had ever seen him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the end. When I first found out about the curse, I had this dream that we’d meet again in the afterlife and continue where we left off. We did promise “forever,” after all. It was a child’s fantasy, but maybe we could make it a reality? Even if you meet someone else, my love, I’ll wait for you in the afterlife. I’ll wait forever if I have to,” Atem murmured, kissing Seto’s cheek, which was still wet with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-a child’s fantasy?” Seto asked quietly, sitting up, “How long have you been sick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem bit his lip, suddenly looking guilty again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since we were ten and we stopped speaking. It was the cause of my...irritation, in fact,” the pharaoh explained, then hurriedly continued before Seto could ask the million questions running through his mind, “The gods haven’t forsaken us, Seto. They’ve given us almost a decade together. I wasn’t meant to survive to my eleventh birthday. We’re nineteen now. It’s a miracle no matter how you look at it. They provided me with a healer for nine years, but he recently ran away from the palace. I think I upset him somehow. Please don’t turn bitter after I’m gone. The gods are always on your side, Seto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto didn’t hear the last few words. He didn’t even care what Atem had said. He was only focused on a single sentence, one that could change everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘They provided me with a healer for nine years, but he recently ran away from the palace’ </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>How long has Yugi been around? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Was he here when we were young? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it Yugi? Was he your healer?” Seto asked frantically, his eyes wild. If Atem confirmed, he’d feel guilty about sending the small servant away, but he would save that for later. He didn’t care about that now. If Atem said yes, then there’d be a way for Seto to save his love. That’s all he cared about at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Atem nodded, Seto jumped out of the bed and headed towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto, you cannot be serious. Do you know what the odds of finding one small person in Kemet are? Close to nothing,” Atem said quickly, getting off the bed and standing in the priest’s way,  “Besides, I don’t want to force him into anything. That would be wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrong?! Wrong is what’s happening to you!” Seto snapped, unable to hold it back. Atem’s kindness had almost gotten him killed this time. He should’ve sent out a search party for Yugi the moment he didn’t find the servant. He, at least, could’ve asked the guards. They would’ve told the pharaoh that Seto had ordered them to take Yugi away. Then...Atem would have told them to bring him back and the pharaoh wouldn't have gotten so sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest sighed. He needed to tell the truth, or the pharaoh would never accept Yugi’s help, thinking the servant was being blackmailed or forced into healing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ordered the guards to take Yugi to the pyramids,” Seto whispered, then bowed his head in shame, waiting for his pharaoh’s punishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why would you do such a thing?!” Atem asked, looking furious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I was jealous,” Seto blurted, then shook his head. He needed to tell the truth. Yugi would tell the pharaoh anyway. It would be better coming from the priest. He corrected himself, “But that’s not the whole reason. We had had an argument and the first thing you did was call Yugi to your room. I know why you did that now, but I didn’t know it back then. I thought you and him were...I was upset and his friend, Joey, caught me at a vulnerable time and he leaned forward to kiss me and I-I didn’t say yes, but I didn’t say no, either. It was barely a peck. It meant nothing. It felt like nothing. I-I wasn’t thinking. I pushed him away, but he told Yugi, and I was afraid Yugi would tell you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>There. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ve confessed. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Everything is out in the open. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ll only feel guilty for what I’ve done, not what I’ve kept secret. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Please, somehow, just forgive me. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get them,” Atem said in a cold voice. Seto’s eyes snapped up to meet Atem’s crimson ones. He didn’t want to argue with the pharaoh. He wasn’t even in a position to do so, but he couldn’t just...leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave you alone right now,” the priest said with difficulty, images of the night before flashing through his mind. Sure, he was going to leave the room, but only for a few seconds, so he could tell the guards to bring Yugi back. He wasn’t planning on going to the pyramids, himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care!” Atem snapped at him, both his hands clenched into fists by his sides, “I can’t stand having you in my chambers for another second! Go get Yugi and Joey. That’s an order from your pharaoh. Change your clothes before you go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the pharaoh retreated into his bathroom with a deep frown on his face, slamming the door closed behind him. Seto looked down at his clothes, not sure why Atem had told him to change. He realized he was covered in the king’s blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I don’t want to leave you...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto didn’t have to look very long to find the two servants. The second he stepped foot in front of the pyramids, they came out of nowhere and started to drag the priest in the direction of the palace. He didn’t need to be told twice; he was already anxious about being away from Atem for so long. The three of them ran until they reached the pharaoh’s chambers, at which point, the priest turned to Joey and spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only Yugi and I are going inside. You should go back to your old room. It’s just as you left it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde immediately shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t goin’ anywhere. I need to speak to him urgently. I’ll wait out here until Yugi’s done,” Joey said firmly, then plopped down on the ground, cross-legged, and huffed. The priest didn’t care enough to argue. All that mattered was getting Yugi to Atem so the servant could heal the pharaoh. Seto was just about to knock, when Yugi burst in without permission. Seto rushed in after the small servant and was about to scold him for his disrespectful behavior when he saw that Yugi was hugging the pharaoh tightly and crying into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry! Sorry. I tried to get away and come back, but they kept catching me. Everyone was everywhere. Escaping was impossible. I missed you so much. Joey noticed how down I was and kept asking about it. I told him about you. I know it’s not my place, but I’m just-I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, that I told him that-that you got so much worse,” Yugi cried into Atem’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto had initially joined them in the room to see what Yugi does to make Atem feel better. The priest wanted to learn the healing method so he could help the pharaoh as well if Yugi were to ever be unavailable. As soon as the small servant spoke, though, the priest knew that what he wanted was impossible. Yugi was an empath, a creature whose whole purpose in life is bringing others joy and healing them. The priest could tell by his overly soothing voice. Yugi had barely said a few words and, already, Seto felt calmer, happier, and safer for some reason. The voice seemed to have the same effect on Atem who relaxed in the small servant’s hold. Yugi’s tears, which were seeping through the pharaoh’s shirt, were working their magic, causing the blackness in Atem’s veins to retract a bit. Seto sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He’s healing…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thank Ra. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little one, don’t apologize. I understand. I appreciate what you’re doing, but I think you should go and see Isis first in case you’re hur-” Atem started, pulling back from the hug to look at Yugi’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” both Yugi and Seto shouted at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pharaoh, you need to be healed-” Seto started, but clamped his mouth shut once Atem gave him a cold look. Yugi grabbed the pharaoh’s hands, snapping his attention back to the small servant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, my pharaoh. Nothing bad ever happened to me there. It was just a bit difficult to lift things and put them down because I’m a bit small, but I don’t have any injuries,” Yugi said, but Atem looked unconvinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s something you’re not telling me,” the pharaoh declared, then crossed his arms in front of his chest and sat on the bed, waiting for an explanation. Yugi nodded a bit, turning red. He was almost as much a terrible liar as Atem was.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you everything after we’re done, I promise,” the small servant said with a smile, then sat down next to Atem and put a hand on his chest, closing his eyes after Atem nodded. A blue, transparent veil of magic ran through the servant and into Atem, making the blackness retract even further. Seto could’ve cried. His Atem would be fine; whether the pharaoh would remain his was another issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Atem who stopped their healing session. The blackness had retracted only half-way through the pharaoh’s body, but Yugi’s magic was visibly growing weaker. The pharaoh took the small servant’s hand off his chest and explained when Yugi gave him a confused look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel a lot better. That’s enough for today. Now, can you tell me what happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he seemed hesitant at first, Yugi quickly unraveled, telling Atem everything, from how the guards would whip them when they didn’t move enough bricks on a particular day, to how they would starve and beat them when they caught them trying to escape. He described the harsh conditions, the heat, the lack of water and food, and the crowded areas. It seemed like Yugi was describing hell on earth. Seto had never felt more guilty in his entire life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joey protected me a lot,” the small servant choked out, the pharaoh now rubbing his back in the comforting manner, “They wanted me to move 20 bricks a day. I know it doesn’t seem like much, but the bricks were almost my size. I’m sure they were heavier than I am. I couldn’t do it and they would always try to punish me for failing. Joey would stand between me and guards and take all the hits for me. To be honest, I don’t know how he’s still alive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry you went through that. I promise you, I’ll make this right. Where is Joey now?” Atem asked gently. Yugi pointed at the door, and the pharaoh got up and let Joey in, who immediately fell on his hands and knees in front of Atem, begging forgiveness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had known you and the High Priest were...I mean, I shouldn’t have done what I did. I betrayed you, my lord. I understand why I was sent away. I’m just beggin’ ya not to make me leave this time. I don’t want Yugi to be here alone. He can only speak to me, you know? And if-if anyone else tries to hurt ‘im and I’m not around, ” the blonde started, but was cut off when the pharaoh bent down, grabbed Joey’s arms and pulled him into a standing position. Seto’s blood ran cold. The blonde’s face, and arms had cuts and bruises all over. How could the high priest have not noticed that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem gave Joey a warm smile and shook his head, spurring the blonde’s confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to apologize to me. You didn’t know. I don’t like people bowing to me, either. I am not superior, being, Joey,” the pharaoh explained. The servant didn’t look convinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s being sincere, Joey,” Yugi reassured his friend, who sighed in relief.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank Ra. Alright, thank you, pharaoh,”Joey said with a smile, then grabbed Yugi’s hand and started towards the door. Atem stopped them immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Joey. I know you’re probably feeling unwell, but I’d like to do something about the situation in the pyramids once I am completely healed. Would you be able to recognize the guards who hurt or mistreated you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde nodded slowly, saying “I would recognize the ones from our area, yes, but it wasn’t even that bad for us. I heard some of them servants screamin’ all night in the other areas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll speak to all the servants in the pyramids, then. All the guards in the wrong will be identified and I’ll definitely be taking your opinion on how to proceed,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joey’s eyes widened at the statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He probably doesn’t know Atem’s manner of dealing with things…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was not a victim of their mistreatment, so it would be wrong of me to decide on their punishment, alone. This is just a method I use to make sure everyone is satisfied at the end,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Now, I get why them guards call you ‘the wuss pharaoh.’” Joey said with a laugh, then froze, slapping a hand over his mouth, his eyes still wide and staring at Atem, who recoiled a bit at the statement. Before the blonde could apologize, the pharaoh put up his hand and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright. It’s hard to fight off the repelling side of my illness. It wasn’t your fault,” Atem said, forcing a smile back on his face, then he continued slowly, seeming in pain over what he was saying, “You being sent away was a mistake, one that I want to make sure never happens again. Since you and Yugi were the only two harmed in the process, you get to decide the punishment for Priest Seto under reasonable limitations.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest knew something like this would happen when he saw Joey’s injuries. Atem would never let a single bad deed go unpunished when it has caused some sort of harm to another. Just because a servant was punishing him, though, it didn’t mean he would lose his dignity. He gave no verbal acknowledgement of the pharaoh’s declaration, but walked slowly until he was in front of Joey and got on his knees, his eyes downcast, awaiting the punishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Joey could say anything, though, Yugi interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want to do anything to him,” the small one told Atem with a frantic tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, Yuge-” Joey began to argue, only to be cut off by Yugi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has already suffered enough, Joey. You know how I knew he was near the pyramids? I sensed a strong sense of guilty and regret, unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. I knew it could only be him. His emotions were so horrible, I almost couldn’t breathe. Only someone who was about to lose something very important to him could cause that kind of reaction in an empath. Look at him; he looks like he hasn’t slept in days. I don’t think we need to punish him anymore. I-I don’t think he’ll ever do this again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto continued to look down and blocked out any other sounds coming from the people around him. Finally, he could relax. He wouldn’t be thrown in the dungeons. Atem would be healed. His reaction towards Osiris was forgiven. The priest had been forgiven by everyone for every crime he had committed in the last month, that is, everyone but the only person whose forgiveness he craved the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re gone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest’s eyes snapped open at that. He looked up to see that Joey and Yugi weren’t there anymore. He slowly stood up and looked back at the pharaoh, who was sitting on his bed again and looking at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to leave as well?” he asked, quietly. He wouldn’t impose himself on Atem. He could be away from his love as long as he knew that the pharaoh was healing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Atem said, then looked up at the priest, “I don’t care about the kiss, Seto. I understand...If the situation had been reversed and I had thought you had taken another lover, I would’ve been devastated as well. If you say it meant nothing, I believe you, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’ve lost my trust and respect as a High Priest. I-I never thought you’d be one of those people who misuses the power they’re given over others. Yugi and Joey did nothing wrong and you sent them to a terrible place because of a personal matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest nodded, feeling even more ashamed of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know they would be treated badly, my pharaoh. Regardless, what I did was wrong. You put your trust in me and I failed you. I would’ve taken any punishment they would’ve given. Let me make it up to you. I’ll come with you to the pyramids and help you in whatever way I can. Those guards won’t get away with what they’re doing. I’ll speak to every single servant there and recount the details for you, later. Perhaps, with time, I can gain your trust back. I promise not to do this ever again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five seconds of silence ticked by as Seto stared at the floor and Atem stared at the priest. Finally, the pharaoh let out a sigh and nodded slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess there’s no harm in that,” he said firmly. The priest gave him a slight smile, but there were tears running down his face as his entire body shook with the weight of what he had almost lost as a result of his own jealousy and foolishness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seto?” Atem said, looking worried as he got off the bed and put a hand on the priest’s shoulder. Seto shrugged it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve your comfort. This never would’ve happened to you if it weren’t for me. You were suffering so badly. You must’ve been in so much pain and-and it must’ve been so hard for you to come to me yesterday, but you did, and-and I sent you away and said horrible things to you. I-I almost lost you,” the priest choked out, letting the tears fall onto the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Seto,” Atem murmured, putting both his hands back on the priest’s shoulders, “Don’t think about that. You didn’t lose me. I’m still here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I hold you? Just for a bit?” the priest blurted before he could stop himself. He couldn’t help it. He needed a way to ground himself again. Everything was getting too overwhelming. The only light in his days was Atem. He needed to be as near him as he could be. Just when he was about to take back the request, the pharaoh spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto sighed as they both layed down on the bed, the priest holding the pharaoh tightly against his chest. Without his permission, he found his eyelids slowly closing and he fell into a deep sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem was completely healed within 24 hours. As promised, the priest accompanied the pharaoh to the pyramids and helped in whatever way he could. After they had both listened to the servants, Atem announced that the guards would do the servants’ work at the pyramids for a month as punishment for their actions. Everyone was satisfied by the pharaoh’s decision, except for the guards, obviously, but the pharaoh was furious enough at them that he didn’t want to hear their side of the story. While the servants cried and thanked the pharaoh for fighting for them, Seto was already mapping out the quickest route back to the palace. Atem always got depressed after hearing about such crimes, and he liked to stay in bed for a while afterwards. The priest didn’t always understand why, but he did now, and he was going to be there if the pharaoh needed him to take over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Seto’s surprise, though, Atem didn’t ask for the priest to take over. He didn’t even go back to his chambers. He proceeded to the meeting room as if he wasn’t upset and carried out the meeting with a straight tone. Then, he announced that he was going to the market to check up on the people. Seto tried to talk him out of it at first, but Atem was adamant, so the priest decided to tag along, complaining the entire time and hoping that would get Atem to turn back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isis said your immunity is horrible. I really don’t think a trip to the market is a good idea,” he pointed out when they were almost there. Atem smiled as they were able to see the shops clearly in the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been taking my potions, and they’re my friends. I want to see how they’re doing,” Atem said gently. The priest rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Only Atem would be so stupid as to leave the palace to see a bunch of commoners. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you could still assign me some of your tasks. I know I broke your trust, Atem, but torturing yourself isn’t really an adequate punishment to me,” the priest said with a sigh. Seto hated that the pharaoh wasn’t sharing his burdens with him anymore. It only meant that Atem was feeling worse, and that was the last thing that the priest wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto-” the pharaoh started with an uneasy tone, but was cut off by the priest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. You’re afraid I’m going to take advantage again. I’ve thought about a way to put your heart at ease. You could assign a servant to me, one whose only job would be to follow me around and write down everything I do, then give the papers back to you. You know none of them will lie. They all hate me and would jump at the chance to catch any mistake I make. What do you think?” the priest said in one breath, then looked at the pharaoh with pleading eyes. Atem, however, was more focused on the road, but looked deep in thought. He brought his horse to a halt and the priest followed, waiting patiently for his lover’s answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a bad idea,” Atem started, looking at his feet, “but that’s not really the reason why I don’t want you to take over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto stopped walking at that, and the pharaoh did too. They both stood there, in silence, for a few seconds, the priest patiently waiting for Atem to elaborate and the pharaoh clearly not wanting to do so. Finally, Atem sighed and started to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve taken over enough times the past few weeks. You were really mad at me, and you were right. I’ve been doing everything today. It’s not impossible for me to work while feeling down. Perhaps I should just continue to do so, and, then, we’ll both be happier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or you’ll get sick again as a result, and we’ll both be miserable!” Seto said, shaking Atem’s shoulders as if that would knock some sense into him, “I didn’t mean what I said. I couldn’t control it. I swear, it was just the curse affecting me. I don’t mind doing anything for you. I’ve never minded!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Atem whispered, looking deep into Seto’s eyes as if searching for any hints of dishonesty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really!” the priest said firmly, giving the pharaoh a serious look, then continuing after Atem nodded, “Alright, then. Now, will you stop this nonsense and go back to the palace? I promise I’ll ask every single citizen out there about their well-being if you do so and I’ll update you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem laughed at that, but waved Seto off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an exceptional sub-pharaoh, my love, but I don’t think you’d ever be able to do what I do here. I’ll be surprised if you don’t leave in the middle of this visit, in fact,” he said with a certain sparkle in his eyes. Seto smirked at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that arrogance I hear? It’s very unlike you, Atem. I do like a challenge, though,” the priest said, confident he could win this round. Atem shrugged and walked into the marketplace, his cap flapping in the light wind behind him, and the priest by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pharaoh was right. Seto couldn’t possibly do what Atem does in the marketplace. By the time the king had finished merely greeting the first owner of the first shop and asking about every single child he had </span>
  <b>by name</b>
  <span>, this man’s small children had run all around the market and told everyone else about Atem’s presence. Soon, a bigger mob surrounded them than the one that surrounded Seto a week earlier. And the idiot pharaoh actually greeted every single individual in the mob by their names and asked about some personal problem they had had or a family member they have who is sick or a crime that had been committed against them. It seemed Atem knew every single person in the market better than they knew each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>How the hell does he know all this?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto clenched his fists when the commoners started hugging their king. The priest was just about to call out that no one was allowed to touch the pharaoh, when Atem smiled and hugged them back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That idiot. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hugging those disgusting commoners with his deteriorating immunity</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He’ll be dead by the end of the week. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the king only had one commoner left to greet. It was a middle-aged woman who immediately grabbed Atem’s cheeks and gasped upon seeing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Atem, you’ve lost so much weight. How are you even able to function like this? This is unacceptable. I’ll personally be preparing your plate during the feast today and I am not taking no as an answer,” the woman said, causing the king to blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t want to be a bother, Adoma,” he said a bit shyly. The lady waved him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, my king. You’re never a bother to us. In fact, the women and I are bringing out the food right now. We’ve had your seat at the table waiting for you for weeks. We’ve missed eating with you in our presence,” she said, excitement lacing her voice, then ran off somewhere. The priest sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, my pharaoh,” Seto said, trying to sound as professional as possible since there were others surrounding them. He was getting mosquito bites everywhere, his legs ached, and he was going to pass out from the heat. He wanted to leave ages ago! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, High Priest, we cannot leave. I haven’t had any food. Besides, I’ve barely been caught up about what’s been happening here,” Atem said with a smile, knowing he had won the challenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atem! Sit next to me this time!” one of the kids shouted, running towards the pharaoh, who picked him up with some difficulty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is Mr. Grumpy Pants, here?” the kid asked once he took notice of Seto’s presence. Atem burst into laughter at that, and told the child, Akeb, that the High Priest was just angry because he had a lot of work to do for the benefit of Kemet. The child nodded and said nothing but kind words to Seto while the three of them made their way to a weird tent, in which multiple pillows were placed on the floor all around the place for people to sit and eat. Seto was sure he’d never seen this tent in his entire life. He was also more certain of the fact that almost none of the people in the market could afford meat in the first place. How the hell did they have so much food? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Atem must be paying for all of this. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest’s heart swelled as his admiration and love for Atem grew even more. He didn’t even know that was possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Pharaoh, over here!” a man, Akeb’s father called out. Atem smiled and they made their way over, sitting in one of the circles, which contained at least seven children. Immediately, Adoma placed a huge plate in front of Atem, filled with all kinds of meats and carbohydrates. He opened his mouth to protest, but the woman didn’t let him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My husband eats twice as much and he’s not even that built. You need your strength, my pharaoh. Please eat it,” she said, half-commanding, half-asking. Atem nodded and said he’d try. Seto suddenly felt himself being pulled in the direction of another circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“High Priest! Come on, meet my friends. Atem says you work to help the kingdom. We want to hear about it! Do you fight evil monsters and dragons? How do you do it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid was talking a mile a minute as he pulled on the priest’s sleeves. Seto was more confused than he had ever been before. There all the commoners were, in the presence of the most powerful man in the kingdom, their own pharaoh, and yet they paid him no attention. To them, Atem was like a very well-known and well-loved commoner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re that uncomfortable, we can leave,” the king suddenly whispered in Seto’s ear. The priest shook his head with a smile. Of course, he wanted to leave; he felt very out of place there. But...Atem was having so much fun. He was a bit happier than he had been that morning. How could Seto take that away?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I am just going to go see what Akeb’s friends want,” the priest whispered back, then stood and left, though he made a point to remain close by in case Atem wanted anything. That’s how he came to hear a heart-breaking conversation between his lover and Akeb’s father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The high priest is gone, Atem. You could stop faking this happiness of yours,” Akeb’s father told the pharaoh once he thought Seto was out of the hearing distance. The high priest, then, heard his lover sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I am not enjoying your company, Nabil,” he said slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, my pharaoh. It’s that lover of yours, isn’t it? What has he done this time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Seto’s ears perked up to hear better. He moved the kids closer to where the pharaoh was so he’d be able to catch more of the conversation without being obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. He has figured out what I have and...My illness has just led me to think of a few things, like how I am unable to produce hiers. I think he’s in too much shock to realize that now, but I am not sure he’ll want to stay with me once he does,” Atem said with a sad voice. Seto’s heart dropped. He hadn’t thought of that at all. Atem wouldn’t want to have children, knowing that whatever child he has would bear the same curse he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d be an idiot to leave you, Atem. But...would you not be open to other options?” Nabil asked in a comforting voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ve spoken to some people here and there, and I figured it out. You don’t want to have children because Osiris’s curse is genetic, but...what if you plant your...child into a vessel that would purify it before it is born?” the man asked with a hushed tone. Seto had to strain his ear to listen in that time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re talking about Yugi? To be honest, he has offered, but I can’t betray my lover like that, even for an heir,” Atem said. Seto sighed in relief internally, but his heart still wasn’t at ease. Atem had always wanted children. He’d be the best father in the world. Seto didn’t like the idea of the pharaoh giving all that up just to be with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to betray him. I’ve gathered a lot of information about empaths, my pharaoh. Do you know they are able to carry children that aren’t even biologically theirs? There’s a whole process for it. I didn’t get all the details, but I am certain it can work. If you want me to ask around, I’ll do it. You’re my friend. I want to help you,” Akeb’s father said firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. He and Yugi don’t really get along,” Atem said, a little hesitant, but Seto cut him off, immediately spinning around and returning to the circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should tell him,” he blurted out, not even thinking it through, “Your lover, I mean. He would be a foolish man if he said no to that or to anything you ask for, my lord.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem’s eyes widened as he turned his head and saw Seto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think so?” he asked, giving the priest a look that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘don’t give me false hope.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Seto said with a smile, and was immediately enveloped by a hug from the smaller king, who whispered in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I know there’s a lot to discuss, but the fact that you’re even considering this…” Atem started, but trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d do anything for you, my love. But the first thing we’re going to discuss is why all these commoners knew about your illness before I did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pharaoh laughed a bit at that, “They’re not commoners. They’re my friends. Besides, I had to have Yugi’s permission to tell people he’s an empath so they’d understand how I am being treated. He wouldn’t give me permission to tell you because he has always been afraid of you.  It’s your fault, really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto scoffed at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll be nicer to him, but only for you. And you’re going to have to start telling people who your lover is because I am pretty sure half these people are hoping to have you for themselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not this again,” Atem said, rolling his eyes, “You know, there’s a way for everyone to know right this second if you’re up for it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, they pulled away from the hug, by only a bit, the distance between their faces growing smaller and smaller, until their lips finally touched in a tender, passionate, and finally public kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>